


Claustrophobia

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [17]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku





	Claustrophobia

With a strangled gasp Alex pushed the coffin lid open and sat upright.

Her chest rose and fell as her heavy breathing filled the silence, mixed with the pounding of her own heart drumming in her ears.

Damn … she cursed mentally, pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes.

She took a deep breath and held it, before she slowly released it again.

With a groan she dropped her hands.

Dammit …

It had been - what? - weeks? - and still she was unable to bear sleeping in her coffin. She assumed it would take her a while to get used to it again.

She sighed, running her trembling fingers through her hair, before she experimentally clenched her fists.

It was okay … She was safe … No one would harm her here and she could leave the coffin and the room anytime she desired. Nobody held her here.

She was safe.

The girl took another deep breath, before she closed her eyes, massaging the bridge of her nose.

This was not a god damn cage and she was not a prisoner, she told herself.

Its okay … You are going to be fine …

The Draculina inhaled one last time deeply, before she opened her eyes again, studying the room.

She doubted she would be able to sleep again.

It was too quiet …and surely it didn’t help that her room also had no windows, and therefore allowing her no view the outside world.

Probably she should take a walk, Alex decided finally.

But before she could push herself to her feet, the door opened and Garm entered the room.

He whined sympathetically and crossed the room, before he jumped into the coffin, sitting down right in front of her.

Her animal friend tilted his head, worry shone in his dark eyes.

Alex gave him a wry smile.

The dog whined again and nudged his nose against her shoulder.

Very carefully Alex wrapped her arms around the dog, hugging him gently.

“Danke …“, she muttered.

Garm made a sympathetic sound and snuggled against her.


End file.
